nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Platforms (Twin Shot)
A list of platforms and blocks in the Twin Shot series. General appearance Blocks are usually square, although some are rectangular, and they have rounded edges. General game information Blocks can all safely be stood on, although some are not stable at some times. Basic platforms Rock platforms This is the normal platform. The player can jump up through it but not fall back down. It is a light tan colour and looks to be of an ancient Roman/Greek style. During the evil levels, they appear dark pink and red. Spring platforms There are two types of spring platforms: red and orange. Of the two, red is the most powerful, red spring platforms bouncing the player the highest up. When the player steps on a spring, it will be launched into the air. Spring platforms are usually placed on top of rock platforms. Crumbling rocks Crumbling rocks are gray, slightly cracked rocks. After the angels stand on it, a few seconds will pass before it crumbles away. This can be a hazardous mechanism or help the character get to the top of a level. Blue rocks Blue rock is like normal rock, but cannot be jumped up through. It is also colored blue. Switching platforms These platforms are blue colored, and have an eye in the middle. They will switch on and off every few seconds. Other than this, they behave like regular platforms. Wood platforms These platforms are similar to switching platforms except that they are controlled by a switch, not a timer. The player can turn these on or off to their liking. Switch_TC2.png|A switch Disappearing platforms These platforms are like the other two switching platforms, but are controlled by firing at a little brown rock in the wall. When a brown control rock has been shot with an arrow, the platforms will activate for a short time. After being activated, they will slowly begin to fade. When they have completely faded, the player must fire at the rock again to re-activate it. SitchBlock.png|A switch block Pushable bricks Pushable bricks are platforms that can be moved by pushing them or shooting an arrow into them. They can be used to reach higher platforms. Pushableevilbricks.PNG|The pushable bricks in the evil levels Metal tiles Metal tiles behave exactly like blue rocks, since the players cannot jump through from below. However, the player cannot create arrow platforms on metal tiles, all arrows shot into metal tiles are sprung off. Metal tiles are blue coloured. Bouncy tiles Bouncy tiles are red coloured and will spring back any entity that touches them. Several levels are made entirely of them. Coins, players, power ups, and enemies all bounce off this type of tile. Fans Fans will push the players, until the player hits a platform when they go above a fan. Fans do not damage the player. Fans have a purple base that has a gray pole with two blades on it. Conveyor belts Conveyor belts are made up of several different brass colored gears. When the player, an enemy, a power up or a coin lands on a conveyor belt, the platform will send the entity in a certain direction, depending on what direction the conveyor belt is moving. Glass blocks Glass blocks have a light blue color and a glimmering effect. Glass blocks can be destroyed by being shot with arrows, however, they will reappear after a few seconds. Vertically moving platforms Vertically moving platforms are red-pink coloured rectangles that slowly move up. They have strange markings on them. They can be used by players to get to higher places. They sometimes have spikes on top, therefore being a hazard. Moving.PNG|A horizontal vertically moving platform. Moving3.PNG|A vertically moving platform with spikes on top. Down platforms Down platforms are dark gold iron coloured platform that have a marked out "V" in the centre of them. When an angel steps on this platform, they will fall through as if the platform is not there. They cannot be jumped through from the bottom, therefore acting like a solid block. Enemies do not fall through these platforms. Hazardous platforms Spikes Spikes are a type of hazardous platform in the Twin Shot series. The consist of being half blue rock with three metal triangles pointing upwards. If an Angel stands on top of spikes, the Angel will lose one heart. Spikes do not deal damage from the bottom and they cannot be jumped through from beneath. They can also appear on Vertically moving platforms. Moving3.PNG|Spikes on a vertically moving platform Hot rocks Hot rocks first appear on evil level 2 of Twin Shot 2. These blocks are hazardous to the player and to some enemies, being the only way to kill spiky monsters without love arrows. Hot rocks are made of multiple dark purple pebbles, these blocks having red hot cracks that have lava flowing out. Bombs Bombs appear on a couple of evil levels in Twin Shot 2. They are black circles with a small stub on top. They are harmless if contact is made, but if they are shot with an arrow, they will explode and hurt the angels (or any enemies) in range of the explosion; they also appear in BONUS levels. The bomber variation of flying blue creatures has the ability to drop bombs that ignite and explode on their own. Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists Category:Twin Shot series Category:Hazards